Soul Eater: Betrayers
by xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx
Summary: Two girls become new students at DWMA. They accompany Maka and the others to their adventures,becoming friends and figuring out secrets. Except the gang noticed that these girls aren't what they seem other then betrayers but are they?  KidxOc and SoulxOc


Soul Eater: Betrayers

**Miki: Yo **

**Mai: Ohayo minna-san**

**Miki: welcome to our first ever Soul Eater fic even though the title sucks so yeah!**

**Mai: We were actually wanting to make this fic a long time...**

**Miki: but we weren't allowed to use the computer for Mai bought 15$ worth of chocolate**

**Mai:Shut up and then we did the reviews via Ipod and it was hard **

**Miki: so we hope you enjoy so our new Ocs please do the disclaimer Onegaiishimasu! ^^**

**Fontina and Fiera: The Himes only own there Ocs and they don't own Soul Eater and if they did then...**

**Miki: there would be very awkward scenes xD**

**Mai: before we start the setting is when Arachne is dead so yeah X3**

* * *

><p>*At the front of the DWMA (AKA Shibusen)*<p>

" I can't believe we are here nee-san." said a girl with shoulder length red hair with two thick strands of hair tied in a pony tail using a red butterfly pin,pale skinned and she was wearing a necklace with a fire shaped charm. She was also wearing a black Shibusen sailor uniform with a white collar and a black stripe,with it there is a white tie with Lord Death's mask on it and she wears a above knee length skirt that's black and white in a checkered style.

" I know right now we can finally find those kids that killed her." said the other girl who had long dark blue which at the side of her head is a blue butterfly pin ,fair skin,blue azure eyes that can drown someone in it's mysterious depths,blue rimmed glasses while wearing a bracelet with a water drop shaped charm. She wears a Shibusen sailor uniform like the other girl except its white with a black collar and white stripe with a black tie that has Lord Death's mask. She also wears the same skirt that is black and white in a checkered pattern.

"Well Well what do we have here?"

The two girls looked up and saw a boy with blue spiky hair wearing clothes that seemed to be some kind of ninja get up. There was a huge smirk on his face.

"nee-san..."

"It's okay Fiera just act okay?" the blue haired girl reassured the red haired girl.

The boy jumped down from his spot and in front of the girls. He then points his thumb at himself boasting, " I'm the great Black Star* the greatest ninja ever!" He then looked at the girls as his smirk fell to a disappointed look for he hoped it was worthy opponents and not weak looking girls that looked so scared.

"Geez it's only weak girls pfft I wasted my time for nothing." the blue haired boy known as Black Star* sighed.

The red haired girl, known as Fiera suddenly clenched her fists as the fake scared face she had to do in order to act fell to a scary killer face as though she wanted to murder someone.

" Excuse but you just didn't call us weak did you?" she asked a fiery aura began to surround her.

" Fiera calm down." her sister warned but it was too late.

"Yes yes I did I-"

"SMACK!"

Fiera slapped Black Star* so hard it left a red hand mark on his cheek. Then she glared at him with her intense red eyes that had flecks of yellow and orange in them while she began to yell at him.

" WELL I'M A GIRL SO HOW COME I JUST SLAPPED YOU WHILE LEAVING A RED MARK HUH!"

" WELL THAT'S BECAUSE THE GREAT BLACK STAR* DOESN'T HIT LITTLE PRISSY GIRLS LIKE YOU!" Black Star* yelled back at her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

" STOP!"

Fiera and her sister turned around to see that the voice belonged to a girl twin pigtails wearing a school uniform who was with a boy with unusual white coloured hair while wearing a jacket and, another boy with black hair that had three white stripes around half of his hair wore a black suite , two girls that wore the sort of same clothes but one had short hair and seemed like an airhead as opposed to the other girl who had long hair and seemed really mature and lastly there was a another girl with black hair which was tied in an unusual style who was wearing a ninja get up as Black Star.

Fiera's sister felt a sharp pain in her chest as she quickly grabbed Fiera and dashed right into the school.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Black Star* yelled out to them even though they disappeared into the school. The group of kids catch up to Black Star*.

"Black Star who were they?" questioned the girl with the black strange ponytail.

" I don't know Tsubaki, well whoever they were they seemed weak."

"says the guy who has a red slap mark on his cheek." smirked the white haired boy.

"Shut up!" answered a flustered Black Star*

*in the School *

"ouch nee-san your hurting my wrist." complained Fiera.

"oh I'm sorry." Fiera's sister said as she released her grasp from the younger girl's wrist while taking a deep breath. Her eyes began to look distant. Fiera noticed and leaned closer to her older sister.

"nee-san what's wrong?" said a worried Fiera.

"Nothing it's just that she came to my mind again."

"oh okay." Fiera then became sad like her sister but then a smile poked through her face. "Come we are gonna be late for class and plus the great Fontina never is late for class ever." Fontina smiled at Fiera and nodded her head as they went to look for their class.

*In Stein's class *

"Alright class take your seats I have some news to tell you, both good and bad.' said Stein.

The class began to wonder what the news could be but the ones that weren't as curious as everyone else was Black Star* and his friends.

"I bet he's gonna talk about how we destroyed Arachne." Black Star*

"Maka and Soul were the one's who did it Black Star," sighed the boy with the suit.

"Yeah Black Star* Kid's right." said Tsubaki.

*knock,knock *

Everyones heads turned around towards the door. Stein rolled towards the door on his chair. He opened the door as he began to smile really creepily...

* * *

><p><strong>Mai: here is the first chap hope you guys liked it<strong>

**Miki: we will also upload the new chapters for our other fics so please check those out too**

**Mai: so pretty much we will upload a lot since teachers are strike**

**Miki: so yeah we hope you enjoyed and please give us tips or suggestions to make our fics better**

**Mai: Remember Criticism is fine too but no flames please**

**Mai and Miki: Ja Ne! X3 **


End file.
